


'tis the season

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Post Mpreg, Witch Byun Baekhyun, chanbaek being soft with their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: witch baekhyun and soldier chanyeol spend their first holiday season together as a family.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	'tis the season

if baekhyun had been told that he would be celebrating the holidays with a family of his own within the next year, he would have laughed at whoever said it. but now… he wouldn’t trade the special moments for anything. he’d gotten up early to make something for breakfast because chanyeol had been working so hard lately. the soldier had gotten a different job shortly after the little witch went back to working at the apothecary, just so they would have enough to get by. youngmi had been in their lives for almost a year now, she was born right before the new year, after all. sometimes her mother would bring her to work, cradling her close while he helped customers find what they needed. the older ladies who popped in always cooed over how adorable baekhyun’s child was, how cute she looked with the similar ears she’d inherited from her father. but once they’d both gone back to the grind of working, chanyeol had less time at home. baekhyun always went into the apothecary early, taking his sleeping daughter with him. chanyeol would still be asleep when he left, but he would always give his husband a gentle kiss before leaving. he always likes to open, claiming he was the only one who set things up correctly. working so much while trying to raise a child was hard, especially with chanyeol away so frequently. now that the holidays were nearing, baekhyun was nervous. he’d gotten gifts for his husband and their child, just little things that had reminded him of them when he’d seen them in the stores. he didn’t let himself spend too much, not when they struggled even while they were both working. despite the struggle, they were excited to spend their first holiday season as a couple, and with their baby. 

he’d just finished cooking when chanyeol finally stumbled out of their bedroom, his hair ruffled and his eyes bleary with sleep. he held youngmi close to hm, her little cheek smushed against his chest as she drooled on his shirt. 

“good morning,” baekhyun murmured, momentarily abandoning his task to give his sleepy husband a gentle kiss. he stroked his daughter’s hair, sighing softly. “i made breakfast.”

“god, i love you.” chanyeol handed the baby over to baekhyun, immediately hugging him from behind. “i am  _ so _ in love with you, beautiful. i hope you know that.” 

“i know, i know.” baekhyun cradled their daughter close, leaning back against his husband. “you love me more than you have ever loved anything else. except maybe her. but that’s  _ different _ .”

“i think we should eat.” chanyeol mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of the little witch’s head. “before the food gets cold.”

“impatient.” baekhyun scoffed, pulling away from chanyeol. “fine. we should eat before you starve right in front of me. i’m sure she will wake up soon, anyways. then there will be  _ two _ whiny babies awake in this house. go sit down, love.” 

they ate quickly, secretly hoping to get breakfast out of the way before the baby woke up. but they weren’t so successful. she had woken up midway through, nuzzling her little cheek against her mother’s chest before bursting into a loud fit of tears. baekhyun had abandoned his food, focusing on soothing the child instead. he fed her, changed her, even put her in a new outfit before finally getting her to settle down. the poor thing was exhausted by the time she quieted down, resting her cheek against baekhyun’s breast and whimpering softly. 

“you must be so tired,” he murmured, fighting a yawn of his own. “i know crying takes so much out of you, baby girl. you must get it from your father… he is  _ such _ a crybaby. don’t ever tell him i said that, little one. he might be upset with me. we should go back to him, hm? he might be getting lonely.”

he took the baby back to the kitchen, holding her carefully as he took his seat and resumed eating. chanyeol was already finished, but he sat and waited for baekhyun to be done. he hadn’t been awake for long, but the little witch was already so tired. he’d become used to the fatigue, figuring it came along with working full time and being a mother. chanyeol helped when he could, but baekhyun prefered to tend to youngmi because his husband was always so tired when he returned home from work. 

“do you want me to take her so you can finish eating?” chanyeol leaned over, resting his cheek against his palm. “you need to eat something, beautiful. we simply can’t have you fainting on a holiday, you know.” 

“i.. yes. please, hold her for a while. she misses you.” baekhyun sighed tiredly, handing over the sleepy baby. youngmi didn’t protest, she merely whimpered and snuggled close to her father’s chest. chanyeol glanced at his husband again, sighing when he just couldn’t help but notice how baekhyun looked so much older than he had when they’d first met. it had only been over a year since that fateful day, while they were coming up on their first wedding anniversary. youngmi was almost a year old. their lives were progressing so quickly now, each day passing by faster and faster and chanyeol wished he could just pause time to let his sweetheart get some rest. baekhyun worked hard, he knew he did. the little witch worked hard and still saved enough energy for their baby as well. he was the best husband, in chanyeol’s eyes. 

“you know, i would like to know why you’ve decided to work yourself to exhaustion, baekhyun.” he said quietly, sighing softly. he kept his voice low, so he wouldn’t wake the baby. 

“i.. i am  _ not  _ exhausted, chanyeol. i am only doing what i must to support my family.” baekhyun huffed, shoving a bite of food into his mouth and sighing again. he sounded so worn out and he looked like he could use a nap. 

“baby, i know you.” the soldier replied, rolling his eyes. “even before we had youngmi, you would work yourself so hard until you were exhausted. do you not remember the nights where you would come home so overwhelmed and cry until you fell asleep in my arms? because i do. i remember those nights. those nights were horrible for you, buttercup. i would hate to see you go through that again.”

“i told you i’m not exhausted,” baekhyun replied, setting his fork down. “i am fine, chanyeol. really.”

“well, my apologies, but i find that hard to believe, my love. you are hardworking, and while that is admirable, it will be your undoing. you need to take a rest, sweetheart. take some time off and spend it with youngmi and i.”

“why? you have to work as well. why should i take time off to spend a few days doing nothing with you and our child if you wouldn’t even be here?” baekhyun snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“because i already arranged to have some time off,” chanyeol said gently. “contrary to what you might believe, i know my own limits. i wish you knew yours.”

“alright, fine.” the little witch huffed. “i will take some time off as well, but only to get you to stop pestering me. now give me back my daughter, i’m finished.”

needless to say, things went back to going fine once breakfast was done. chanyeol had baekhyun sit on the couch with their daughter in his lap so she can open her gifts. baekhyun opened them instead, holding up the tiny stuffed dog chanyeol had got her so she can see it. she reacted adorably, cooing and reaching for it. 

“you picked something nice,” he said, placing the little dog in her lap. “she loves it, yeol.”

“she will love your gift too, beautiful.” chanyeol replied, placing baekhyun’s little gift for their baby in front of him. the witch carefully unwrapped it for her, opening the box slowly and gasping as he showed her what was inside. “what is it, little one? what did mama get for you?”

“i made her a blanket,” baekhyun told his husband. “minseok helped me…”

“that’s precious… and sensible. it is getting colder, after all. she needs every blanket she can get.”

“if we must, we can make more.” baekhyun yawned softly, gently wrapping youngmi up in her new warm blanket. she gurgled quietly, clutching into her stuffed dog. 

“i’d like to give you your gift later, if that’s alright.” 

“fine by me, but open yours, please.” baekhyun said, eagerly watching as chanyeol gently unwraps the package he’d wrapped so carefully. he’d made his husband a blanket as well, one that was much larger. 

“ah, one for me as well?” chanyeol holds the blanket up, examining it before folding it up again. “it’s lovely, buttercup. thank you. it’ll keep us nice and warm during the rest of the winter.”

“i wanted to keep you warm…” baekhyun murmured, stroking youngmi’s tiny head. “sometimes, i wake up, chanyeol… and i find that you are shivering and it just… breaks my heart. so i want to keep you warm.”

“thank you, beautiful.” chanyeol leaned forward, giving his husband a gentle kiss. “i love you so much.”

“i love you too, yeollie.”

chanyeol’s gift turned out to be matching rings.  _ real  _ wedding rings, engraved with the date of their marriage and the date of youngmi’s birth. they’re lovely, baekhyun had burst into tears when he saw them. he learned that the ring chanyeol had given him was an engagement ring and that they would have exchanged rings if they had gotten married in a ceremony. the rings fit perfectly, which chanyeol had made sure of. he wanted it to be perfect for his husband. baekhyun had felt that his blanket wasn’t as good a gift, but chanyeol assured him that it was. it would keep them warm, after all. he suspected it would also keep youngmi warm as well, as there had been a few instances where baekhyun would sleep sitting up just to hold his daughter close. looking back on everything, chanyeol realized he had been blessed. he’d come to the town expecting to leave the next day, but instead… he’d found things he’d only dreamt of. he’d found love with baekhyun and through that love, they had a child. a child they would nurture and raise together. he hoped that they would have more than one eventually, maybe once they were adjusted to life as parents. one thing was clear in his mind, though. chanyeol  _ loved  _ the holiday season when he was with the ones he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s nearly two in the morning... happy holidays, y’all. no matter what you celebrate, have a wonderful day ❤️ as always, you can find me on twitter... @/kissbaeks  
> thank you for reading 💞


End file.
